1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch window.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a touch window in which an input operation is performed by bringing an image displayed on a display device into contact with a finger or an input device such as a stylus is applied to various electronic products.
The touch window may be representatively classified into a resistive film type touch window and a capacitance type touch window. In the resistive film type touch window, when a pressure is applied to an input device, a change in resistance according to a connection between electrodes is detected and thus a position is detected. In the capacitance type touch window, when a finger is in contact therewith, a change in a capacitance between electrodes is detected and thus a position is detected. In consideration of convenience in a manufacturing method, a sensing ability and so on, the capacitance type touch window recently receives an attention in a small model.
An indium tin oxide (hereinafter, ITO) which is generally well known may be used in a transparent electrode of the touch window. However, in the case of the ITO, there are many problems. In an ITO electrode, since an indium material forming the ITO is high in scarcity value and a vacuum process such as a sputtering method or a chemical vapor deposition method is essential for ITO coating, it has a relatively high manufacturing cost. Also, it is easy for the ITO electrode to be physically damaged by bending and twisting of a substrate, and a property thereof as the electrode is deteriorated, and thus there is a problem that it is not suitable for a flexible element. Also, the ITO electrode has a high resistance characteristic and is limited in increasing an area thereof. To solve such problems, a study on an alternative electrode is actively proceeding. In particular, it is intended to replace the ITO by forming a metal material into a mesh.
However, when the electrode is formed of a metal material, a metal electrode may be oxidized and thus a problem in a driving property such as resistance may be generated. In particular, the touch window used in a vehicle is usually exposed to a high temperature, an extremely low temperature or high humidity, and thus there is a problem in reliability thereof.
Also, since light incident from an outside may be visible from the outside due to a glittering characteristic of a metal, visibility of the touch window may be degraded.
Therefore, a touch widow having a new structure for solving the above problems is required.